Question: What is the value of $x$ in the equation $16^{16}+16^{16}+16^{16}+16^{16}=2^x$?
Answer: We rewrite the left side $16^{16}+16^{16}+16^{16}+16^{16}$ as $4\cdot16^{16}=2^2\cdot(2^4)^{16}=2^2\cdot2^{64}=2^{66}$. We have $2^{66}=2^x$, so the value of $x$ is $\boxed{66}$.